


Bee and Niemh - Coming Home

by TalesInInkAndStars



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Keepers HQ, M/M, Monsters, OC's - Freeform, Valkyrie's, Vampires, Witches, background check!, badass asexual witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/pseuds/TalesInInkAndStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the wonderful Twilight of the Innocents by the spectacular MyTrexHasFleas. I have written this as a sort of back story for our two witch ladies; Bee and Niemh. This is the story of how they grow up beaten and miserable and how they start to make a life for themselves as Keepers of London. </p><p>Apart from a few OC's the characters are T's with very little input from me. I've just added bits and pieces here and there ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).



> For T, hope I do your amazing fic justice xD

March 1861

Niemh starred up at the building and fought back tears. The house was enormous, bigger than any house she’d ever seen, the walls were off white and the roof was crumbling in places. The sign announced that it was St Agatha’s school for girls in an elegant scrawl. She shivered involuntary rubbed feeling back into her arms. The police officer stood beside her considered the building briefly and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. Niemh yelped and was pulled helplessly towards the grand wooden doors. 

Miss Agatha was about as welcoming as the house itself. She was a stern uptight woman with grey hair tightly coiled into a bun on the top of her head. She wore golden spectacles and a permanent scowl on her lips that deepened considerably as she looked Niemh up and down. Niemh felt the need to suddenly stand straighter, Miss Agatha seemed to exude neatness and order and Niemh was aware how sad and sorry for herself she must look. Miss Agatha turned to the officer.

“Officer.” The officer titled his hat respectfully.

“Ma’am, I found this child alone in the streets, her mother and father are nowhere to be found so I bought her here.” Miss Agatha considered Niemh for a moment before offering the policeman a practice smile that looked so unused to being on her face, it made her look slightly unnerving.

“I have room with Alice and Isabella don’t you worry about her officer,” she stroked a hand down Niemh’s cheek and Niemh fought to recoil from the feel of her cold fingers “, this little angel will be fine from now on.” The officer seemed satisfied with the answer and patted Niemh on the head.

“Very good ma’am.” He tipped his hat once more and left.

The door closed behind him and Miss Agatha’s scowl returned.

“Present your hands child.” Niemh raised both hands palms up. They were filthy and Niemh looked at the ground ashamed. “What is your name child?” she asked sternly.

“Niemh ma’am.” There was a sharp rap to her right hand as Miss Agatha tapped her sharply.

“You will address me as Miss Agatha. Do you understand Niemh?” Niemh fought tears.

“Yes Miss Agatha.” She whispered. Miss Agatha nodded once.

“How old are you?” She continued.

“Six Miss Agatha.” Miss Agatha’s scowl deepened.

“Then you will be here for a while it seems. Follow me.” She turned and walked briskly into another room and Niemh had to run to catch up.

The house was very quiet as they walked, there was no sound except the tapping of Miss Agatha’s shoes on the wooden floors. Several girls passed them in the hallways, all of varying ages. They all glanced at the floor as they passed by. Some of them looked at Niemh with small smiles and Niemh felt a little better. They climbed a grand staircase and continued along the upper floors, passing a series of open doors where there were three to five girls huddled in one bed. They reached the end of the hallway and Miss Agatha opened one of the doors. Inside there was a small room with plain white walls and a small window with black bars cutting out almost half of the light, making the room seem even darker. There was only one bed in the room, pushed up into the far corner and curled up in said bed was a small girl with tufts of blonde hair. She was breathing shallowly and her eyes were fluttering dangerously. Miss Agatha looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t and turned to the other corner of the room where another girl with long dark hair sticking out in all directions and wild dark eyes. Miss Agatha directed her anger towards this girl and scowled. The girl drew herself up to her full height and scowled right back. Miss Agatha hit the wall beside her in warning and turned on her heel, striding from the room and closing the door firmly behind her. The dark haired girl stuck her tongue out at the closed door and Niemh giggled. The girl smiled at her and opened her mouth to speak when the other girl on the bed began coughing violently. She bit her lip and walked over to the bed, pushing stringy blonde hair away from her forehead.

“It’s ok now Alice, let it all out. That’s it. Shhh.” She continued stroking the girl’s hair and speaking in a soft voice that made Niemh relax further. She tentatively approached the bed and stood beside her. The coughing subsided and the blonde turned to face the wall, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

“Is she ok?” Niemh whispered. The dark haired girl looked at her and smiled gently, digging her with a skinny elbow.

“She’s alright, she’s just ill. Has been for a while, we’re not quite sure what’s wrong.” Niemh observed the girl quietly. “I’m Isabella by the way but I prefer Bee.” The girl held out a hand and Niemh took it with a smile. “And that is Alice.” She indicated the girl asleep on the bed.

“I’m Niemh.” She said. They shook hands and Niemh felt a little bit less scared.

“Welcome to St Agatha’s hell for girls Niemh.” Bee said brightly.

July 1863

Niemh couldn’t sleep. She lay sprawled out on the bed in their room, head dangling over the edge of the bed and her feet were up against the back wall. Alice was sound asleep beside her, curled up into a ball so small she barely took up any space at all. Niemh manoeuvred round and ran a hand through her hair. Alice had Scarlett Fever, St Agatha had sent for a physician and whilst Bee and Niemh had been banned from the room whilst he looked at their friend, Bee had eavesdropped outside of the room and informed Niemh when she returned from mopping floors with some of the older girls downstairs.

“What does Scarlett Fever mean?” Niemh had asked. Bee shrugged and Miss Agatha yelled at them to go back downstairs and polish the silver. Looking down at her now Niemh could see the flushed cheeks and raspy edge to her voice when she spoke. Alice was two years younger than Bee and Niemh. She had good days and bad days. When she was strong enough, Niemh would tell her stories and plait her hair whilst Bee would lie beside them, legs kicking up in the air and throwing a comment or two in whenever Niemh paused for breath.

“Niemh?” she said, Niemh moved her hands and lay down next to her so that they were level.

“Yeah?”

“I’m worried about Bee.” Alice whispered. Niemh sighed and rolled onto her back.

“I am too. But she’ll be fine, you know. She’s made of sturdier stuff than you or I.” Alice nodded and, five minutes later, fell back to sleep. Niemh lay awake starring at the ceiling in the darkness. She looked at the door to their room for a minute and got up, pulling one of the top blankets around her. She pulled the door open slowly and glanced down the hallway. Miss Agatha tended to stalk the halls at night, her long walking stick poised in her gnarled hand, ready to punish anyone caught out of bed after lights out. That night though, Niemh saw no one. She stepped into the hall and pulled the door to behind her. She crept towards the staircase and made her way downstairs.

The classroom was at the back of the house, two large wooden doors separated it from the dining room where the girls would eat their gruel and thin slices of bread. Niemh’s stomach grumbled quietly at the thought. She hadn’t eaten dinner the day before since Miss Agatha had forced her to go to bed without it when Niemh couldn’t recite her eight times tables. She searched around the kitchen until she found two slices of bread leftover from the evening meal. She put one in her pocket and ate half of the other one in two quick mouthfuls. Then she pushed open the doors and walked into the classroom.

It was a normal learning space with a great chalkboard at the front and eight rows of desks in neat lines. In the middle of the room, a large basket hung from the ceiling on a length of rope. The basket shifted from side to side as Niemh entered and a dark head peeked over the side.

“Niemh! I knew you’d come!” Bee smiled down at her from the roof, it was more like an impish grin but it immediately put Niemh at ease. She’d grown much attached to the wild dark haired girl in the past two years. She took the bread out of her pocket and waved it above her head.

“I bought you some bread since you’ve been up there since before dinner.” Bee’s pale hand reached out over the brim of the basket and Niemh wound her arm back and threw. Bee caught it and Niemh heard munching sounds. She smiled and pulled one of the chairs over to sit down.

“Are you alright up there?” She asked.

“No, I’m freezing.”

“Well, that’s what you get for being late to the lesson.” Niemh said. Bee scoffed.

“I was two minutes late! Lucinda threw my breakfast all over the floor and I had to clean it up otherwise I would have been punished for that as well!” Niemh didn’t answer. “What time is it?” Bee asked. Niemh looked around the room before remembering the grandfather clock outside of the room. She got up and pushed open the door.

“It’s just gone midnight.” There was a groan from the basket. Bee sounded bored and Niemh could hear her teeth chattering. “It’s been five hours.”

“She can’t be allowed to do this!” Niemh whisper shouted up to her. “It’s cruel and wrong. It must be illegal or something!” Bee snorted and looked down at her over the baskets edge.

“They don’t care about us Ni, we’re wastes of space to them, street kids that have nowhere else to go.” Niemh felt her fists clench and tears started welling up in her eyes.

“Then we’ve got to look after each other. You me and Alice have got to look after each other if no one will do it for us.” Bee nodded seriously then smiled at her.

“Yes, we had better. You should go now, old Agatha will come to check on me soon I imagine.” Niemh hesitated and turned to leave then reared back her arm and threw the other half of her bread into the basket and headed back upstairs. Alice was awake when she got back. She say up as Niemh closed the door behind her and came to sit beside her on the bed.

“How’s Bee?” she said with a knowing grin. Niemh chuckled and ruffled her hair.

“She’s fine, just cold. We should get some sleep Al, we have to get up early tomorrow.” Alice smiled sleepily and curled up. Niemh put an arm around her and soon drifted off herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee was released the next morning, she came and sat down next to Alice at breakfast. There were a few bruises across her arms and shoulders but there were no signs of a serious beating. She ruffled her hair and stuck her tongue out at Niemh who smiled in relief at the fact that her friend seemed unscathed. Miss Agatha followed her in, her trademark scowl deepening as Bee stuck out her tongue, but was quickly distracted by Lucinda throwing her gruel at the back of an older girls head before she had a chance to approach them. Lessons began a few minutes later. They filled slowly into their seats and Miss Agatha stood at the front of the room by the blackboard. Niemh sat at the back of the room with Bee and Alice sat a few rows in front of them next to a pretty blonde girl of about seven. Miss Agatha had them sing the National anthem to the bedraggled flag in the corner of the room and then had them write out their alphabet on their boards over and over. Niemh struggled with her Qs and got a sharp rap to her knuckles for her trouble. Miss Agatha stalked up and down the classroom as they worked, weaving in and around the desks individually and throwing off any girl she starred at for too long.  
By 12 o’clock Niemh’s arm was aching so badly she could barely flex her fingers as the filled out for lunch. Bee had bright red marks on her right hand and was shaking it from side to side.

“Where’s Alice?” She said suddenly. Niemh frowned and looked towards the classroom. Her face paled and she looked back at Bee with wide eyes.

“Oh no.” They ran to the door and saw Alice inside, stood in front of Miss Agatha who had bristled. Her face looked sour as she raged at the girl in front of her.

“I have told you before girl! You may not use your left hand ever in my classroom.” Alice flinched but kept her head up high.

“Miss Agatha, I can’t write with my right hand. It’s impossible for me to-“

“You will not answer me back you insolent wretch!” The stick came down hard across Alice’s hands and Niemh had to hold Bee back as she tried to run inside.

“If you go in there,” she whispered “It’ll be worse for the both of you!” Bee’s eyes looked pained but she nodded and took Niemh’s hand I hers, squeezing tightly.

They lay in bed that night starring up at the ceiling. Niemh heard Bee crying and silently interlocked their fingers together. Bee turned and rested her head on Niemh’s shoulder.

They lay there together until, eventually, they both fell asleep.

Alice returned three days later. Niemh and Bee were sat on their shared bed. Niemh had been trying to teach Bee how to sew her name into a piece of cloth when the door had opened and Alice had stumbled through the doorway.

“Al!” Bee threw the cloth aside and caught Alice as she started crying uncontrollably. She walked her over to the bed where Niemh opened her arms and Alice climbed onto her, violent sobs wracking her tiny frame. Niemh could feel how fragile and small she was and she could feel the younger girl shaking as she wrapped her arms tightly around Niemh’s neck. After a while Alice’s sobs became hiccups against her shoulder and Niemh stroked her hair softly. Bee was watching them with tears in her eyes and the two girls shared a look.

“Niemh?”

“Yes Alice?”

“Tell us a story?” Niemh smiled.

“Which one shall I tell?” She watched Alice’s face scrunch up in concentration before a small smile came over her face.

“Spring heeled Jack?”

“You like that one don’t you?” She nodded sheepishly and Niemh settled down into the bed, Bee took her usual place at the foot of the bed, lying on her stomach and letting her legs swing in the air.

“In 1837 Polly Adams and two other women were attacked just outside Blackheath Fair. A devilish figure with glowing eyes and long hair appeared before them and-”

“How did he appear?” Bee interrupted. Niemh rolled her eyes, she never could tell a story with the dark haired girl interrupting every five seconds.

“He jumped off of a building and rolled to a stop in front of them.”

“But how did he-“

“Bee, I will never finish this if you don’t stop asking questions!” she chastised. Bee gave her a sheepish grin but didn’t say anything else.” Where was I? Ah. With iron tipped fingers, he tore Polly’s blouse off and scratched her stomach before bounding away into the darkness. He disappeared into nowhere!”

“Groups were formed to apprehend Jack after this terrifying incident, but old Jack, he was quick. Jack could leap over hedgerows and walls, and he was clever. He could evade them easily. After a while, the countryside attacks ended, the matter was dropped, and nobody was prosecuted.” 

“But,” Niemh leaned forward and dropped her pitch for effect, making Bee smile and Alice’s eyes widen “later that year as Lucy Scales and her sister walked home on a London street, Jack jumped out of the shadows and spat bright blue flames in their faces, blinding them before once again retreating into the darkness. Jane Alsop heard a knock at the door one night and a voice called, “I’m a police officer-for God’s sake, bring me a light, for we have caught Spring Heeled Jack in the lane!” she ran outside eager to assist. She handed a candle to the tall, thin man standing at the gate, but though he wore a helmet and cloak like a police officer, when he took the light and drew it toward himself, Alsop could see he was wearing tight white oilskin clothing and had glowing red eyes. He spat blue and white flames at her, then pinning her head under one arm, began to tear at her face, neck, and clothing with his icy claws.”

“Jane’s sister, hearing screams, ran outside and dragged her sister into the house. Spring Heeled Jack waited at the door, and knocked several times, pleading to be let in, then fled when the help the girls called for finally arrived. Witnesses reported seeing Jack leaping from rooftop to rooftop, and even climbing a church steeple, throughout the rest of the year.

Then there were no Spring Heeled Jack sightings for an entire year; and everyone thought that the devilish creature had simply disappeared. But, in 1843, a wave of Jack attacks occurred all over England, one happening almost every night and the police were unable to catch him no matter how hard they tried.”

“They never caught Spring Heeled Jack” Niemh said cryptically. “Some people even say that he still roams the rooftops of London, looking for open windows and more victims he can assault.” She lowered her voice to a whisper “He’ll catch you when your tucked up in bed and sleepy. He’ll creep up on you and” she pounced on Bee and started tickling her “He’ll tickle you to death!” Alice giggled and Niemh turned to her and started digging her in the ribs, excited bursts of laughter spilling from her lips. As the giggling subsided Alice yawned and curled up, falling asleep instantly. Bee moved up the bed and Niemh shifted so that she could slide in. The smiled at each other and Niemh grabbed her friends hand in the darkness.

Two days later, a doctor was called to St Agatha’s. Niemh had woken up to Alice leaning over her, bright blue in the face and eyes wide with fear as she struggled to breath. The doctor, a tall man with grey hair and a long moustache, stayed in their room for hours with Alice as Bee and Niemh waited outside. When he emerged he told Miss Agatha that Alice had contracted pneumonia from exposure to a dark cold place. Miss Agatha pretended she had no idea how it happened and smiled, asking how long she had.

“A few days at the most, maybe less, it’s a case of long exposure Miss Agatha.” Miss Agatha smiled sadly as the doctor walked out of the front door then her eyes returned to their narrowed glare.

Over the next few days the doctor visited regularly. Alice’s head was shaved and he was kept elevated trying to lessen the rash appearing all over her body and the cough that made her cough up blood. One morning, Lucinda came to visit her, the usual cockiness gone from her eyes. She sat on the bed for a while and talked to Alice, just as she was about to leave she took out a felt cap and placed it gently on Alice’s balding head.

“I know you don’t like how your hair looks so you can wear that til it grows back hey?” Alice had smiled widely and thanked her and Lucinda smiled back and left the room. Niemh heard her crying in the corridor later that day, when everyone else was outside playing games.

That night they all lay in their shared bed, Alice in the middle, breathing so shallowly Niemh had to hold back her tears.

“Do you remember when I taught you how to sew?” Bee whispered into the darkness. Alice giggled weakly.

“You were terrible at it!” Bee chuckled.

“Yes I was, Niemh soon set us straight didn’t she?” Alice smiled and Niemh held back a sob.

“I certainly had my work cut out for me!” she said. “But you taught me how to sing do you remember Alice? I was terrible before I came here and you have the voice of an angel.” Alice giggled and Bee ruffled her hair. Alice smiled and suddenly her breathing faltered and she started gasping. Niemh rubbed soothing circles on the young girls back and Bee bit her lip and laid Alice gently down, making sure to keep her head slightly raised.

“Bee?” Bee stroked hair out of Alice’s face and smiled weakly.

“Hey Ally, you alright?” Alice nodded slightly and reach up to remove the cap from her head. “You should wear it.” Bee protested. Alice shook her head.

“Hats look better on you.” She said with a grin. “And anyway, I don’t mind my hair so much anymore… wear it for me?” Bee took the hat and gently perched it on her head. It did suit her, Niemh thought to herself.

“Let’s get some sleep.” She said.

When they woke in the morning, Alice was still beside them. The doctor said she must have died during the night. Alice was taken away that morning and buried in the cemetery down the street.

Niemh moved slowly through the day, taking multiple beatings with the cane for slow working. She was even given the dunce hat to wear and put in the furthest corner of the classroom. No one talked to them at lunch and Lucinda didn’t try to knock Bee’s food on the floor. They got into bed that evening and Bee started crying.

“There’s too much room now.” She whispered. Niemh held her as she cried and let her own tears fall on Bee’s dark hair. “Niemh?” She looked down at her friend. “Will you tell me a story?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry 11 year old is capable of more than you think...

May 1866

Bee stretched her hands over her head and stood on her tiptoes before groaning in frustration.

“I still can’t reach!” she huffed. Niemh looked over from where she was scrubbing the front steps of the house.

“Do you want to swap?” she asked with a smile. Bee stuck out her tongue but reluctantly stepped down off of the window sill and took Niemh’s place on the steps. Niemh stepped up and reached the windows easily. She had shot up over the past year or so and Bee could tell that she was enjoying being taller than her.

“How long have we been out here?” she asked, shivering.

“At least four hours.” Niemh replied, tucking her hair behind her ears and trying her best to scrub the dirt from the window panes.

They worked quietly for a while before Miss Agatha came to check on them.

“Lazy.” She said “Lazy girls! What have you been doing all this time?” She sharply rapped them both across their palms.

“Unacceptable, no supper for either of you tonight. You little wretches can starve!” She yelled so loudly that a man wearing a suit with grey hair paused as he walked passed the steps to frown at them. Miss Agatha scowled and walked stormed inside. Bee looked at the man who winked at the two of them and carried on walking. They watched him disappear around a corner and Bee turned to look at Niemh who was watching him with her head tilted.

“What a weird old man.” She said. Niemh nodded and they heard the sound of laughter from down the street.

Miss Agatha stayed true to her word and, with enough beatings to have them both limping back to their room, the girls were sent up without food. “She just makes me so angry and I can’t stand her treating us like that!” Niemh stormed into the room and smashed her hands down on the headboard and both girls recoiled as her hands lit up suddenly and violently with a roaring red fire.

“What on earth was that?” Bee asked. Niemh starred wordlessly at her trembling hands. Hot angry tears still falling from her face.

“I-I don’t know…” She said.

“Can…can you do it again?” Bee asked, stepping closer. Niemh focussed but her hands remained the same. “Maybe it only worked when you were angry?” she suggested. They both looked down at Niemh’s hands and, suddenly, Bee’s hands glowed blue and a wave of cold air went through the room. “Ahhh!”

“You did it too!”

“What’s happening?” Niemh looked down at her hands again and then at Bee’s. The glow dissipating around them and the temperature of the room returned to normal.

“We can do magic.” She said at last. Bee’s eyes widened and she lifted her hands, reaching out to clutch the other closer to her.

The room erupted with a golden light and Bee’s eyes widened as the light encircled them like a bubble. The air seemed to hum with static energy. Bee’s mind was assaulted filled with a million thoughts and feelings. There were flashes of a man and a woman whose faces were half hidden in shadow like they weren’t quite there. Then the image shifted and she saw the home for girls standing before her and there was a police officer by her side but, this was wrong, these weren’t her memories. She was inside now and Miss Agatha was standing over her. She felt the pain as her hands were struck for the first time. The shock and the sadness as she held back tears. She walked up the staircase and a door was swung open. She saw herself, a small dark haired girl with wild eyes.

Niemh felt tears streaming down her face. The years flashed by. She saw herself standing below the punishment basket, lying in their bed with Alice, telling stories and swinging their legs, scrubbing stairs. They moved before her eyes like a slideshow. A flurry of shouts and cries and giggles and screams. Emotions flashed through her head. Happiness, sadness, hunger rage. It was enough to make her head spin and her stomach churn. They all clamoured over her memory after memory all overlapping each other. Demanding to be heard, to be seen, to be felt. Just as she felt she couldn’t take anymore she yelled out in her mind.

Please stop! What’s happening!

Niemh? Niemh I’m here!

Suddenly the pain ebbed as the images started to fade and become blurry. She felt Bee’s hand in her own, anchoring her to reality and her voice filled Niemh’s head. One image settled into focus. It was Bee. Listening to her stories, swinging her legs, ruffling her hair. A wave of love enveloped her, the love she felt for her friend magnified until she couldn’t breathe. She reached out blindly with her mind finding the other’s they part, gasping for breath. Tears streaming down both their faces and breathing heavily.

“What just happened?” Bee asked. Niemh shook her head wordlessly.

“I just-"

“I know…. So did I.” Niemh’s eyes went wide and a smile broke over her face.

Somewhere out on the street below, the man with the grey hair stopped and looked up as a window in St Agatha’s school for girl’s lights up first red, then blue, then gold. As he watched he smiled to himself and continued on his way.

May 1866

Bee sat on the steps with her elbows on her knees. Niemh had gone inside to fetch the mop and a bucket so that they could reach the higher windows on the front of the building. They kept their recent discovery to themselves and they only tried their powers late at night when Miss Agatha had given up on her hallway patrol and gone to bed. She stared down at her hands and concentrated for a moment. She smiled as a tiny flurry of snow twirled around her fingertips. She fought a yawn. The downside to their new abilities was that they were getting picked on more often. Late nights meant they were overly tired during chores. The door opened and Bee stood up, still curling snowflakes around her hands.

“Look! I’m getting so much better at this!” She looked up from her hands and found Miss Agatha starring at her wide unblinking eyes. Her nostrils flared and she grabbed Bee by the scruff of her dress, hauling her inside and slamming the door behind her.

As she was hauled along she tried to keep up but her legs kept falling out from under her. She could already tell where they were going and she fought to keep the tears from falling. She was thrown head over heels down the stone steps and Miss Agatha stood on the threshold of the basement.

“You’re a witch! A filthy whore of the devil!” She spat at Bee and she wiped it from her cheek with a trembling hand. “Stay down here and rot!” The door slammed behind her and all Bee saw before the light was blocked out was Niemh, dropping the bucket she was holding and clapping both hands over her mouth.

Hours later a tapping noise echoed through the cellar. Bee lifted her head from where it rested against her knees and wiped the remnants of long dried tears from her cheeks. The tapping came again, more urgent than before and Bee looked up to the window on the far wall, about the width of her shoulders. She scrabbled to her feet and peeked out. It looked out onto the back of the house. The grounds were modest and in the darkness, Bee could make out the outline of the trees separating the home from the rest of the street. A figure was crouched on the other side of the window. Bee squinted and saw the worried face of Niemh looking in at her.

“Niemh?” A grim smile spread across her friends face. “What’s happening? Why are you here?”

“I heard Miss Agatha talking in her room after dinner.” She said quietly, glancing around the garden as she spoke. “She doesn’t plan on letting you out of the cellar Bee, ever.” Bee’s head was reeling, oh god she was never getting out of here and she’d never get to see Niemh again, never hare a room or ear a meal with her again. Bee’s head felt light. Panic griped her and she lost her balance, falling from her tiptoes and crashing gracelessly to the floor. “Bee?!” 

“I’m ok” she croaked, climbing to her feet and returning to the window. “Niemh I don’t want to stay here.” She whispered. There was no response. “Ni?” The seconds drew out like hours before Bee heard a rustle as her friend returned to the window, holding a length of cloth in both hands. It was sewed together with Niemh’s neat stitches. She braced herself against the window and heaved it open inch by inch until the fabric could be slid through. 

“We have to go Bee, we have to leave. Both of us.” she reached one hand through the window to grasp hers. Bee squeezed the hand tightly in return, relief washing over her. She took a deep breath. 

“Ok, let’s get out of here.” Niemh nodded and lowered the end of the fabric through the window. Bee kept one hand on her hat, holding it to her head and used the other to help haul herself up towards the window. Her head abruptly entered into open air and the night breeze ruffled her hair. Her shoulders followed and Niemh pulled her the rest of the way. Bee tumbled forward onto the grass, trembling in the cold air. They made their way across the grass, clutching the few possessions that Niemh had managed to sneak out of their room and each other’s hands like a lifeline. They slipped through the gate and left St Agatha home for girls behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great Niemh of London strikes again!

1869

Ian breathed in London air and sighed happily. It felt good to be back on British soil. He straightened his collar and picked up his case before moving down the platform and out into the city streets.

Hello dear, I’m home. 

A smile broke over his face as he felt the excitement from his other flood his mind.

Ian! I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. Did everything go well in India?

Everything went perfectly well. Sinita says hello, I’ll tell you all about it tonight shall I, love?

Very well, I’ll see you tonight then.

As he walked he considered the last time he was in London and his smile turned to a small frown. He’d searched very crevice of London for whomever possessed the power he saw from that window. When he’d visited Miss Agatha’s home for girls he had not felt anything towards any of the girls. Normally magic attracts magic but he had felt nothing in the home whatsoever. Ian had been around long enough to know that what he saw was definitely the illusion of fire and ice magic, common first abilities for witches. There was no doubt they had been there. They had simply vanished into thin air. 

As he was passing Victoria Grove he caught sight of a group converging on the street corner outside the grocers. Curious, he moved closer and struggled his way into the circle. He watched a young girl with long blonde hair step into the middle of the circle and bow gracefully. “Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please!” She said in a lilting Irish accent. With a sweep of her pale arms she pulled a pack of cards from underneath her cap and presented them to the crowd. 

“Today ladies and gentlemen you will witness a remarkable feat in the world of mystery and magic performed before your very eyes!” She shuffled the deck and presented it to a grey haired woman dressed in lace standing to Ian’s left. “Pick a card madam and look at it but do not show anyone.” The woman did as she was asked and studied the card. Ian watched the blonde girl as she made a show of turning her back from the woman to avoid seeing the card. She did everything with a quiet air of confidence that entranced the people around her. Looking closer, Ian was sure that he’d seen her somewhere before. She turned and their eyes met for a moment. Ian realised that it was a girl from St Agatha’s. He’d seen her washing the steps one day with a dark haired girl and they’d laughed when he’d winked at them. He glanced around, there was no sign of her dark haired companion. “Now replace the card into the deck.” The woman complied and the girl straightened once again, tucking the card neatly back into the pack before shuffling the pack once more. “Sir, may I borrow your light?” It took Ian a moment to realise that she was addressing him and he quickly passed her his matches. “Thank you.” She took a match and struck it and proceeded to burn the cards to Ashes. The crowd gasped and started muttering. There was movement from his right and Ian saw the dark haired girl working her way through the gathered men and women. She dipped her hands in pockets and reaches into bags taking money and wallets and all sorts of other valuables.

“Clever girls.” he mused with a smile. He turned back to the blonde and watched as she pulled the intact card from under an astounded boy’s hat and presented it to the woman who started laughing in delight for yes! It was her card! Once the group had dispersed Ian watched the dark haired girl appear from round a corner and the blonde grin widely and bow dramatically.

“The great Niemh of London strikes again!” She said. “How did you we do?” The dark haired girl to off her hat and pulled out two wallets, five pounds in various amounts of loose coins and notes as well as few handkerchiefs and a brooch. The blonde whooped and twirled the girl round by the hands, planting a kiss on her cheek. He watched them embrace for a moment before alerting them to his presence.

“Not bad girls not bad at all. To already possess the power that you have its quite extraordinary.” They both jumped backwards as Ian approached. They grasped each other’s hands and Ian realised with a start that they must be bonded. That was rare. Rare indeed. He slowed his approach, seeing how distressed he was making them. “I do apologise for startling you both. You see I’ve been looking for you for rather a long time. About three years on and off actually.” The darker haired girl frowned at him.

“Why? Miss Agatha wouldn’t care enough to come for us so you can’t be from the orphanage.” Ian scowled at the mention of the so called ‘St’ Agatha’s home for girls.

“She is a thoroughly dislikeable woman who should not be left in charge of children.’ He said bitterly. “I am indeed not acting on her behalf. My name is Ian and I wish to tell you that the magic you possess is remarkable for two girls your age and, if you will permit me, I want to offer you somewhere to stay. Somewhere where you won’t have to pick pocket strangers in order to but your next meal. I live nearby.” The girls relaxed slightly and the brunette took a tentative step forward.

“You… you know about magic?” The blonde scowled lightly. 

“You better not be lying to us.” Ian nodded.

“I would never do that girls, I’m completely serious.” The girls shared a look before they turned back to him. The dark haired girl extended her hand.

“I’m Bee and this is Niemh. Thank you for helping us.” Ian smiled and bowed his head.

“My pleasure.”

Niemh trailed along behind Ian, Bee’s hand in hers, and studied the man in front of them, she thought she recognised him when he’d entered the crowd before. He was the man outside of Agatha’s that had stopped to glare at Miss Agatha before disappearing into the streets. She wasn’t sure what to make of him.

What do you think Bee? She asked silently. Her friend looked at Ian and her mouth twisted in contemplation.

I’m not sure, what I do know is that a meal and a warm bed for a night sounds wonderful to me. Niemh smiled, if Bee wasn’t worried then she wasn’t either. She’d noticed that whenever she was worried one word or thought from a Bee and she was immediately at ease again.

“So, can you do magic?” Bee asked suddenly. Ian’s eyes sparkled as he turned to look at them over his shoulder.

“Indeed I ca young lady. Look” he stopped at the mouth an alley and lifted his hands to the skies and a rain cloud gathered over his head. A moment passed and it started raining over his head. Tiny droplets at first which turned into a drown pour of fat spatters. The girl’s eyes widened as they realised that the man might have been under a heavy torrent of rain but he wasn’t getting wet. The rain gradually thinned down to a shower and then faded to nothing. The pavement wasn’t even damp. Ian hid a grin at the opened mouthed looks he was receiving and simply adjusted his hat and walked on. Oxford Circus was as busy as ever as Ian led them through the station and onto a train. Bee and Niemh gave the ticket master a look but Ian waltzed easy passed him, one hand on each of their shoulders and the man let them pass. Bee grumbled as he kept bumping into people and eventually Niemh grabbed her hand and pulled her to catch up. The doors slid closed and the train pulled off. After a moment Ian took Niemh’s hand in hers. “Hold on girls and move when I tell you to.”

“Where are we going?” She asked.

"To my headquarters my place of work you might say. It’s where I learnt to do what I do.” The train seemed to slow suddenly and the passengers around them froze expectantly like someone had taken a photograph of the carriage. Bee’s ears popped and she winced at the feeling before the train doors slid open without a single noise. The platform was empty of both people and luggage and as they stepped off of the train Bee noticed that the edges of the platform were fuzzy like they weren’t quite there and a glance down the tracks revealed that they carried on only for a few meters before a white fog disrupted the view. They followed Ian and watched the doors slide closed behind them. Then, just as if it was being fast forwarded, the train sped up and thundered away from the station. The platform was lit dimly with small lanterns and there was a gated off staircase at one end that looked like it hadn’t been used for a long time. At the other end of the platform was a steel door. Ian put one hand against the door and the girls watched his wrist lit up in a bright flash before fading. The door tremored and swung open. “Welcome girls!” Ian said with a sweep of his arms and a broad grin. “To Keeper HQ.”

They stepped through the door and emerged into a grand hall of polished wood and chequered floors. A seemingly endless amount of chandeliers lit the room and Niemh twirled round, head upwards to watch the crystals glitter. “Better stay close.” Ian said, turning his head from side to side with mildly confused look on his face. “The rooms tend to get mixed around a lot. The décor gets changed every couple of decades.” Niemh and Bee exchanged a look. Niemh approached Ian and tilted her head at him.

“Does that mean we’re lost?” she asked. Ian laughed awkwardly and hurriedly shook his head.

“No, no of course not.” He looked left, then right and then moved off down a corridor straight ahead. “I just have to get my bearing again that’s all. Syl likes to do this when I’m away, little devil.” Niemh had no idea who ‘Syl’ was but before she had a chance to ask, Ian was off and the girls had to jog to keep up with him.

He sure moves fast for someone as old as he is she grumbled. Bee nodded in agreement as they rounded corners and ducked through countless doorways. Ian apologising profusely every time they walked into the wrong room. At one point he opened the door to one of the administration rooms and received several winks and smiles from the eager women sat around with cigarettes inside.

“Ah, the sprite break room, I could swear that this used to be the library… My apologies ladies.” he called. A torrent of giggles followed them back into the hallway and Niemh held back her own grin. Keeper HQ sounded like an amazing place to spend a couple of days.

Eventually Ian found what he was looking for and opened a heavy wooden door, ushering the girls in before him and pulling the door closed. There was a mass of bookshelves reaching from floor to ceiling. Niemh had never seen so many books in her entire life. The room was dimly lit by dozens of candles in ancient looking holders placed on a few scattered tables. A particularly cosy looking seat in the corner of the library drew her attention. A grey haired man dressed in a brown suit with round spectacles sat reading a giant leather bound book. As the door clicked shut behind them he looked up and a devilish smile over took his face.

“Hello dear, did you have fun?” Ian moved passed them and hugged the man to him. 

“Oh yes, the sprites in administration were quite charming.” he drew back and softly poked the shorter man on the nose with one finger. The man that must have been ‘Syl’ smirked and noticed them as they stood just inside the room, holding hands and gazed at them with interest. 

“And who is this?” he said, his smirk softening into a kind smile. Ian took his hand and led him over.

“This is Miss Bee and Miss Niemh, they are newly established witches, and I said they could spend the night here rather than sleeping on the streets.” Syl suddenly stepped forward and enveloped both of them into a hug that smelt of soil and roses. 

“Welcome my sweet girl’s!” he exclaimed. “You are welcome to stay and to learn if you wish to. My name is Sylvester. I’m Ian’s Other.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sylvester spent a good ten minutes asking them about themselves and enthusiastically waving his hands around at each answer. Ian smiled at the and left them to it. He left the library and went looking for the head office. His shoes clacked on the polished floors as he walked along, whistling merrily as he went. He found the office a lot quicker than he had the library and knocked before opening the door.

Inside was yet more books on intricately carved bookshelves depicting scenes of great battles from hundreds of years ago. Longer than even Ian had been around. There was a grand desk on the far side facing the door. Behind the desk sat the head of the British division of the Keepers sat Inga Falk, a tall, voluptuous figure with a mane of thick dark hair that cascaded down her back and fierce electric blue eyes. She looked a little flustered like she’d just arrived back and Ian cleared his throat quietly.

“Are you ok my dear?” Inga looked up and a smile spread across her face.

“Ah! My darling Ian, you are back. No troubles I presume.” Ian walked towards the desk and Inga sat on the other side.

“You would know Inga.” She chuckled and gestured for him to take a seat.

“I trust things went smoothly with our friend in the Scarlet Council?” Ian sighed and forced a smile.

“Martin was as hospitable as he always is. No surprises there, but the treaty holds firm.” He bent to retrieve his back and pulled out a scroll of parchment. It was yellowed with age and the edges were frayed. He removed the ribbon and unfurled it delicately over the desk. He and Inga leant over it. “The council has agreed to give us the boundaries in the Northern quarter but they insisted on having St Petersburg all the way to here.” He gestured to the relevant places on the map. “The want to construct more safe houses for their operatives in France and there’s a lot of hostility between them and Delphine.” Inga frowned.

“Delphine’s being confrontational?”

“Sounds like it. I hear there’s a lot of disagreements down there. I’ve spoken to Francis and he’s trying his best to help calm things down.” Inga stood up and began pacing in front of her desk.  
“That is worrying… is there anything else?” Ina shook his head and returned the scroll to his bag.

“Nothing else came up, we scheduled the next meeting for 1929.” Inga nodded and smiled at him, holding out her arms.

“It is good to have you back with us Ian.” They embraced and Ian ruffled her hair. Her eyes unfocussed for a moment and she went rigid. Ian stepped back and Inga unfroze with a small gasp.

“Seems you are needed elsewhere.” Ian said. She nodded.

“Elizabeth and Sylvia.” Ian took his bag and walked towards the door.

“Lead them off the battle field fearless Valkyrie leader." Ian said with a grin. "I’ll see you when you return Ma’am. Good luck.” She gave him a smile and, with a soft thwump and Inga disappeared.

He re-joined his Other and their guests in the dining room for dinner. He watched the two new witches sitting on the back table, eyes wide and holding hands. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at them. Already so closely bonded and at such a young age. Sylvester was at his usual seat, book in hand, lunch untouched beside him.

“Syl, you’re forgetting to eat again.” He said, pulling up the seat on the seat on his other side. 

“Just because I don’t feel the need to gorge myself at every meal.” He didn’t take his eyes of the page but Ian saw his mischievous smile. He jabbed his Other in the ribs and smiled at the eruption of chuckles. He shook his head in exasperation and picked up his fork, spearing a piece of meat from the plate before him and tasted it.

“What are you reading?” Sylvester turned so that he could see the title. “Elemental for beginners?” Sylvester nodded and continued reading. “If we are going to be training them then I need to know what sort of stuff I should be teaching them. I haven’t had a proper student for a century or two.” He was starting to get a gleam in his eyes and Ian reached across and closed the book.

“Let’s not scare them away just yet my dear. Look at them. They have spent the last god knows how long on the streets and they don’t know anything about us or the Keepers.” He placed his hand on Sylvester’s arm. “We must give them some time.”

Bee starred down at her plate with something akin to wonder. She’d never seen so much food on one plate in her life. She glanced at Niemh and saw the blonde’s eyes wide, a smile of amazement on her face.

Is this real Ni? Bee picked up her fork and took a bite.

It’s real alright. I say we stay here, think about it, there’s food, shelter and Ian and Sylvester seem really nice. Niemh nodded slightly, so that only Bee could see the movement.

Not to mention they can teach us how to handle our powers. Niemh took a bite of her food. Her eyes rolled backwards for a moment. She swallowed and smacked her lips, savouring the taste. This place is going to be good for us Bee. I can feel it. Bee took her hand and squeezed it before turning her attention back to her meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inga is a Valkyrie. In Norse Mythology she lead warrior from the battle filed. Now she leads Keepers out of danger. Go Valkyrie badass Inga!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a powerful thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it makes a firey ring... (Good old jonny cash...)

They started the next morning. Niemh woke up and rolled over, ending up with a face full of dark hair from where Bee was snuggled into her side. They had never slept apart and Niemh didn’t ever think that she’d want them to sleep apart. Niemh stretched out a hand, sweeping it through her friend’s hair. Bee groaned and roll over. 

“Is this not the softest bed you’ve ever slept on?” She mumbled, voice distorted by the fact she was speaking directly into the pillow. Niemh smiled and lay back on the mattress, starring up at the ceiling.

“Yes it is. I could stay here forever.”

They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort and warmth that was so alien to them. After a while, Niemh sat up and got out of the bed. She pulled the borrowed night shirt up and over her head and found her dress neatly folded over the back of a wooden chair. It was freshly washed and ironed. She put it on and stood in front of the mirror in the corner of the room.

 

“Well look at that.” She said, Bee’s wild hair poked out from under the covers as she sat up and looked at her.

“What is it?” She asked. Niemh turned to her, a w grin on her face.

“This dress is white. I never knew that, I always thought it was cream.” Bee laughed and noticed the other garment hung over the chair. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed.

“Hey! They did mine too!” She hurriedly hauled the shirt over her head and pulled on the dress. It was cream with red stripes that had always looked brown when she’d worn it before. Niemh noticed the way Bee twirled in front of the mirror and felt a swell of love fill her chest. 

“Come on.” She said, pulling her friend away from the mirror and towards the door. “I’m sure Ian and Sylvester are waiting for us at breakfast.”

They reached the dining hall and found Ian and Sylvester sitting at the same table as they had for dinner the previous evening. They were beckoned over and hugged furiously by the both of them as soon as they were within reach.

“How did you sleep sweet girls?” Sylvester asked. Bee immediately reached for a slice of toast resting on the plate before her. Niemh gave her an amused little smile as Bee took a simply enormous bite  
.  
“We slept wonderfully. It’s the first good night’s sleep we’ve had in a very long time.” Niemh replied, reaching for her own slice and taking a bite. Bee snorted.

“Try best bed I’ve slept in ever. Thank you very much for letting us stay.” They ate in silence for a while mostly due to the fact that Ian and Sylvester could see how intent on eating the two were. When they paused for breath between their fifth slice each Ian spoke again.

“We understand that the two of you might have seen this as simply an opportunity to find somewhere to sleep and eat for the day.” He said.

“But we were wondering whether or not you were interested in learning more about what you are and how to control the powers you possess.” Sylvester took over. Niemh shared a look with Bee who had put down her next slice of toast and was gazing at the two men with curiosity...

“We’d be very interested in learning more about what we are.” She said. She took Niemh’s hand under the table and remained looking at Ian. “We haven’t belonged anywhere our whole lives. It may seem sort of silly but,” she sent Niemh a small smile, “we could belong here.” Sylvester smiled and Ian ruffled Bee’s hair from across the table.

“Ok that’s settled.” He said. “Have you got any questions before we begin?” 

An hour, a million questions and two more plates of toast and jam later, Bee and Niemh left the dining room and went back to their room to get ready. They stood in their room and looked at each other. Finding out what bonding meant had put their relationship into a whole new perspective for her. She thought about all the times where she’d woken up in the night, gasping for breath as the nightmares slowly reseeded only to be comforted by the presence of the girl who slept beside her, a protective arm around Niemh’s waist. It made perfect sense to her now. What else could it be but love? She watched as Bee took off her dress and pulled on a tunic and loose fitting trousers. She watched her long dark hair as she pulled it through from under the collar of the tunic. 

“Well I guess you’re expecting me to fall head over heels for you now huh?” Bee teased. Niemh fought a smile and scoffed.

“Well I’m not going to fall at your feet or anything Ni.”

Bee brushed past her and opened the door before turning back to her, dark eyes twinkling.

“Shall we?”

They met Ian and Sylvester met them outside Ian’s room. Sylvester was clutching several leather bound books to his chest. Ian had to keep a hand on his elbow to make sure he didn’t walk into anything. 

“We’re going to start small.” Ian said, pushing open the door and taking off his coat. “We want to teach you a few spells at first, just to see where you’re natural talents lie.”

“Natural talent?” Niemh asked. Ian nodded. 

“Yes. Oh Bee my girl could you help Syl put those books down the daft idiot is going to hurt himself.” Bee hurried over, taking three of the heavy books and putting them on the table to the right. Niemh caught the glare that Sylvester threw towards Ian and Ian pretended not to notice.

“Now, I want you to take off your shoes and stand toe to toe with each other just here.” He gestured to the middle of the room and Niemh and Bee obeyed obediently. Ian watched them for a moment, adjusting their positions until they were toe to toe and holding hands. “Good. Now girl’s, a happy memory is a very powerful thing. It gives you the ability to look inside yourself and find a calmness within yourself. All pure magic comes from this place and when you are bonded that effect is amplified which allows the both of you to access each other and use each other against your opponents.” He gestured for them to close their eyes. “Don’t try to make it too complicated. Just pick a simple memory and convey it to each other. It can be whatever you want it to be but it must be happy.” They looked at each other and took each other’s hands. “Niemh go first.” She closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of Bee’s hand in hers. It was a warm feeling that set into her bones, relaxing her.  
There was an unusual rush of air and the familiar golden glow from when they had first bonded illuminated around them like a halo. She struggled for breath as the power coursed through her and she heard Ian’s voice distantly over the rushing air. “It’s ok Niemh focus on one small thing and try to convey it to Bee, think of a memory that you have never told her about.” Niemh fought for control and felt Bee squeeze her hand encouragingly. She took a deep breath and tried to remember.

Bee blinked and was suddenly standing in the middle of a dark room. She looked around her as the all too familiar feeling of experiencing a memory that was not her own. A tall woman entered the room. She had long blonde hair that left no doubt that it was Niemh’s mother. She jumped back as a small child ran passed her and into the woman’s arms.

“Niemh my darling!” the woman spoke with the same lilting voice as Niemh. She scooped the wriggling child into her arms and held her close, peppering the young girl’s face with kisses making her squeal and giggle.

“Mama!” she squealed “I’ve missed you!” the woman carried Niemh over to a ragged chair and sat down, pulling her into her lap. Looking closer Bee noticed the dark circles under the woman’s eyes and the tired way she walked but she smiled in front of Niemh, not showing how she was suffering. How tired she really was.

“Well I’m home now and daddy will be home soon as well. Do you want to help me make supper today?” Niemh clapped and cheered and hurried off of her mother’s lap and ran towards another room out of view. Niemh’s mother stood with some trouble and smiled and followed her daughter into the kitchen. 

There was a soft sound of air rushing past her ears and Bee was left looking Niemh who stood before her, a small smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks. Ian and Sylvester were looking at her expectantly. Bee cleared her throat.

“Um… she and her mother making dinner together for her father.” Ian nodded, impressed and Bee reached forward to brush away some of the tears running down her face. 

“Oh Niemh.” she whispered. Niemh let her pull her in for a hug and Bee squeezes tightly, afraid of letting go of her.

“She died just after that.” Niemh whispered into her shoulder. “My father died three months later and I was sent to St Agatha’s. That was the last happy memory I ever had.” Tears were streaming down both their faces now and Bee gripped with new determination, took both of Niemh’s hands in hers and closed her eyes. She felt her hands grounding her to reality and let her mind wander freely. She went back as far as she could. Showing day after day and month after month of the two of them in that small dark room on the second floor. Giggling at night as they heard Miss Agatha walk past or taking extra pieces of bread from the dining room without anyone noticing. She played memory after memory.

Bee?

These are the happiest memories I have she said. A flash of the two of them cleaning the steps. Bee teaching Niemh the words to the songs she’d heard the street sellers sing as they set up shop in the early morning.

Every day I have spent with you has been the happiest memory I know and I swear that I’ll will be with you forever, making memories for the both of us to cherish She let go, the strain becoming too much and they were left standing in Ian’s room, toe to toe and clutching each other’s hands like life lines.

“All right?” Niemh nodded wordlessly and smiled a wobbly smile.

“All right.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend of fire and ice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and kudos ect. I'm sorry I've been a tiny bit inconsistent with uploads but ho hum here you go with the chapter umber seven!
> 
> Thank you to T for the characters and concept, which fucking rocks!

They took a break for lunch and Bee and Niemh spent the time sitting quietly in the library, curled up together. When they resumed Ian and Sylvester lead them out of the library and down a set of long corridors until they stopped outside of yet another dark wood door. Inside there was the training room complete with scuffed flooring and a line of mats laid out on the floor. There were several people already sparing to one side and several more browsing an impressive array of weapons that hung from one wall. Niemh’s eyes widened as one of the sparring partners. A tall woman with fiery red hair and eyes thrust the spear she was holding into the man she was fighting. The tip buried itself in his side and he went down. The collection of students lined up against the far wall cheered and clapped whilst the young man pulled the spear from his side and glared at the woman across from him. 

“Bloody hell Elizabeth!” He shouted, dropping the spear onto the floor. The wound immediately healed over and he climbed angrily to his feet. Elizabeth took the spear from the ground and wiped the edge clean on her tunic before grinning down at him and holding out a hand.

“Looks like you weren’t quick enough.” She said. “It’s hardly my fault.” Niemh looked at Bee and found her looking at Ian with wide eyes.

“Are you sure we’re ready for this?” She said, panic more than evident in her voice. Ian smiled and walked towards the woman, completely ignoring the look of panic that the two girls were throwing him. Sylvester leant down to whisper to them.

“Elizabeth may appear intimidating but she is a trained professional who won’t cause you any permanent harm.” He said reassuringly. “I hope. I’ll see you later sweet girls.” He left without another word and Niemh had no choice but to follow Ian as he made his way across the room, pulling a reluctant Bee in tow.

“Elizabeth, Jonathan. I have two new pupils for you.” Ian said, waving a hand at them in introduction. Niemh had always thought she’d been quite tall but next to this red haired giant she was struck with just how small and young she and Bee really were. Elizabeth said nothing and Niemh felt her scrutinising them. Her partner looked much friendlier and waved at them with a smile.

“Aren’t they a bit young to be training in weapons combat?” Elizabeth said, ignoring the girls completely and speaking only to Ian. Niemh felt an immediate dislike for the woman but she kept her face impassive.

“They need to learn to protect themselves Eliza. I’ll leave them in your capable hands.” With a wave of good luck Ian left them. They were sent to the weapons wall.

“Firstly, pick your weapons.” Niemh took a deep breath and looked around. She picked up a long two handed sword. 

“That’s a brave first choice.” A girl of about seventeen sidled up to them and lent on the wall next to Bee who looked up at her with something akin to amazement on her face. The girl’s ears were pointed and her eyes were a startling green. She smiled at Niemh and winked at Bee. “I’m Faylen.”

“Niemh. And this is Bee.” Niemh replied politely. She noticed the Irish lit, not unlike her own. “What do you mean bold first choice?” Faylen shrugged and pushed off of the wall. She walked over to Niemh and stood behind her, taking one hand in hers and guiding her hands in a few practice swings. The sword felt heavy and awkward in her hands. “See? It’s too heavy for a delicate lady like yourself who’s never wielded a weapon before. Niemh felt a blush rise on her face and moved away.

“Thank you, but I still think I should try everything.” Faylen raised both hands in a surrender and walked back to Bee who smiled encouragingly at Niemh. Niemh took a deep breath and turned back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took a step to the left and Niemh matched her, going right. They paced around each other like animals and, eventually, Niemh’s resolve broke. She lunged and Elizabeth ducked a clumsy swipe, letting Niemh’s momentum carry her forward. She struck out with her own sword and Niemh just managed to lunge sideways to avoid it. Elizabeth’s mouth twitched like she was hiding a smile and without warning she stuck out her leg, swiping her feet under out from under her. She pulled herself to her feet just as the sword hit her arm. The armour prevented any serious injury but Niemh felt her arm spasm and she dropped her sword. Elizabeth tripped her again and the end of her sword pinned the ground by her head.

“You have to do better than that little one.” She said teasingly. Her chest rose and fell frantically and took the offered hand reluctantly. 

By dinner they were both exhausted and sporting some very impressive bruises. Niemh had stubbornly persisted with the sword and Bee had chosen a crossbow which had yielded little success for her. They said their goodbyes to Faylen and walked back to the library. Ian and Sylvester were very sympathetic.

“Perhaps we should focus on the magical abilities first?” Sylvester suggested. Niemh nodded and winced as the bruise in her shoulder pulsed with pain.

May 1871

Bee looked the wall over and sighed in exasperation. They had been training for goodness knows how long and she could feel her limbs starting to tremble with the strain of constantly being thrown to the mat. She pulled the short handle axes she’d been using from the ground beside her and stood up. Niemh now wielded a revolver gun and was bust on the other side of the room, firing at targets and missing each time. Bee could feel the anger rolling off her in waves and she could feel it affecting her in turn. Faylen stopped beside her, her long hair twisted up in a plait that trailed over her shoulder. 

“Afternoon Bee.” She said cheerfully. Bee tucked the axes into the belt loops on her trousers and smoothed the hair back from her forehead. Faylen had spent most of the past two years with the two of them. Niemh still remained a little apprehensive but Bee had grown used to the faerie girl. She was an amazing fighter, easily the best in the group and she was intelligent, she joined Niemh and her in the library several times a week. 

“Is it already? It was morning just five minutes ago.” Faylen laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. Bee felt herself blush and Faylen winked at her. 

“Ah well that’s Eliza’s sessions for you, she’ll leave you not knowing what way is up. How’s Niemh doing?” 

“Ladies, less sweet talk more training thank you!” Elizabeth called. Bee’s blushed deepened and Fay chuckled, clapping her on the back and walking off. Bee sighed again and took out her axes.

I am going to scream if I have to go through one more drill. The anger lifted slightly and Niemh chuckled. Bee smiled, glad she could lift her friend’s mood. Keep it up Ni, you can do it!

I can’t these damned things just don’t want to hit the target! Are we ever going to get this?

Bee sighed and took up her stance, aiming carefully and throwing the axe. It went head over heels straight over the target and embedded itself in the wall behind it. Faylen laughed loudly and Bee stuck her tongue out at her and got a sly wink in return.

I have no idea.

 

November 1871

Niemh closed her eyes and felt the power surge up from the freshly draw circle at her feet. They were once again standing in the library. Bee and Ian were up on the second layer whilst she and Sylvester worked on the ground floor. She could feel the energy in the air but as she pushed for information, nothing came to her. She opened her eyes and saw Sylvester looking back at her, one eyebrow raised. 

“Well?” She sighed and slumped forward, the electricity rushing out of the air as she lost concentration.

“I can’t get to it, it’s like there’s a wall or a barrier in front of me.” He frowned.

“That is because you really have to focus sweet girl. You have to feel the power and let it wash over you remember, you do not control it. You must let it control you.” She sighed and looked up, Bee chuckled. 

Having fun? Came a teasing voice in my mind. She stuck her tongue and Bee laughed before Ian rapped her on the head and chuckled as she rubbed it. 

“Try again Niemh.” Sylvester prompted. Niemh shook her hair out of her eyes and closed them. Feeling the power surged again she tried to let it wash over her. She reached out and focused her power until it was so intense it began to burn. There was a moment before the burning stopped and Niemh could see the layout of HQ before her like a map in front of her eyes. She zeroed in on the west side of the building and it wasn’t long before she found the barrier. I She could see Keepers approach the corridor but run into a barrier as soon as they went anywhere near it. Sylvester had assured her that, unlike the barriers of their enemies, this one would not cause harm if she messed up. The barrier looked like a wall in her vision. They rose up before her, going so high she had to crane her head to see the top. There were hairline fractures along the walls liked spiders webs. These were what she needed to break. She weaved her way through the fractures, aware that her body was actually swaying as she moved in her mind. She started putting pressure on certain spots, testing for resistance. She felt like she was walking on a wire, the slightest of wrong movements would mean she would fall and the traps would be triggered. The layers began to peel back on themselves, opening up a pathway which would allow the Keepers to pass through. She strained more and the layers unfurled completely, rendering he barrier useless. She opened her eyes and raised her hands in triumph. Sylvester grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. “Well done sweet girl! Niemh that was wonderful!” Bee, Faylen and Ian reared their heads over the balcony and grinned down at them.

Well done Niemh! Bee congratulated her. Niemh grinned up at her. 

“Now it’s your turn.” Ian said, turning to her. Bee’s shoulder sagged and she muttered. 

“Okay.” They made their way down the stairs until Bee took Niemh’s place inside the circle. 

“Bee, can you tell me how many people are in the dining hall right now?” Ian said clearly. Bee nodded and Niemh watched her eyes glaze over as she let her magic take over. 

“There’s twenty Keepers in the dining hall.” She said, voice low and controlled. “Inga just arrived and there’s at least seven sprites sitting with Jonathon.” There was humour in her voice. 

“Share the information visually with Niemh.” Sylvester asked. Bee shifted so that she was facing Niemh and Niemh felt her eyes glaze over as she saw a black and white lay out of the dining hall down the corridor. 

“That’s amazing.” She said. The image faded and Bee grinned at her. 

“Indeed it is. Well done Bee! Well done both of you!” Ian beamed, slinging an arm around Sylvester’s shoulder. “You are free to go and enjoy the rest of your day.” Niemh tied back her hair in a lose bun and Bee slicked back her hair before replacing the long since battered felt cap over the top. Faylen took her hand and smiled at them both. Niemh felt a rush of anger as they smiled at each other. Faylen kissed the back of Bee’s hand and Bee blushed in return. The fae changeling was hardly aggressive towards them or even annoying. Faylen knew all the best tips for Elizabeth’s training sessions and she had a lot of Irish roots. She’d spent hours explaining the legends to Niemh whilst Bee was busy starting and stopping ice fires in the HQ’s gardens. She’d come to accept Faylen as a great friend. But she confided in her about her feelings for Bee a few months ago and, since then, they had been courting. They would often disappear after training sessions to the observatory or the botanical gardens leaving Niemh to wander back to their rooms alone. She wished desperately to have that kind of relationship with Bee herself but she was happy and Niemh loved her too much to upset her.

“I’ll be going first then.” She said, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Bee gave her a look of confusion but Niemh just smiled and left the library.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have arrived! The end of the road.... and the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the scene in the training room whilst listening to Warriors by Imagine Dragons and (if you pause slightly on different bit) I think it kinda goes with it so Music for this chapter is Warriors by Imagine Dragons xD

March 1873 

“Girls this is troubling.” They all sat in the library, crowded in one corner. They’d been there all day, struggling over books in languages they could barely understand. Faylen had dropped by just before lunch but was quickly shooed away by Ian but not before asking Bee to meet her later outside. Bee liked Faylen. She liked her a lot. She was an amazing fighter and a wonderful coach but also sweet and doting. She’d found Bee’s ever growing collection of hats charming and had even added a few to it herself. 

Sylvester was nose deep in books on one side of the table muttering to himself. Bee buried her face in the crook of her arm and beside her, Niemh did the same thing. “You’re training individually is going very well. Both of you grasp your chosen fields quicker than most Keepers I’ve ever seen.” Sylvester closed the book and looked at them both.  
“But your combined fighting skills are not progressing at anywhere near as fast a rate… there is some sort of barrier preventing you from reaching your full potential.” Bee felt sick, what could possibly be wrong? She and Niemh had barely spent a day without seeing each other. They still slept in the same bed. It frustrated her to no end that they couldn’t do what other bonded Keepers were supposed to.

“Is there anything we can do?” She asked, looking first at Niemh and then at Sylvester. They looked at each other and Ian shrugged.

“We need to figure out what’s stopping the two of you from synchronising your styles and fight as a unit. If we figure that out then the rest, your individual weapons skills and combines magic should all fall into place.” 

What on Earth is wrong with us? Bee thought as they walked down the corridors to their room. Niemh remained silent beside her and she sighed, reaching out to take the blonde’s hand in hers. 

“Don’t worry Ni, we’ll get it. We have to, you’re the great Niemh of London!” she teased. Niemh gave her a smile and ruffled her hair with her free hand. Bee once again felt a flood of warmth from where Niemh touched it. She hummed happily and they continued to their room. 

However, the fact remained that they still had a pretty serious problem on their hands. Bee knew what bonded couples were capable of doing. Johnathan and Elizabeth may be impressive in their lone skills but when they were put together they moved like one person. Their magic went effortlessly with them and they didn’t even need to consult each other before carrying out a perfectly timed move. They were completely in sync. In comparison, she and Niemh were very stumpy and completely out of sync with each other. Neither of them knew what to do or what could possibly be causing the problem.

They reached the room and Bee crossed to the grand oak wardrobe, pulling it open and examining all the clothes she now owned. It turned out that Sylvester had a knack for guessing sizes and knowing what fitted who. They had both returned from a particularly bad session to find bags upon bags heaped on their bed. They’d spent the rest of the night trying everything on and giggling deliriously at the thought that they now owned their own clothes. Bee took out her coat and changed her shirt before pulling her dark out of its bun and slipping on a miniature top hat with a red sash before dropping a kiss on Niemh’s head and walking to the door. 

“And where are you off to?” Niemh asked. Bee could sense the teasing note in her voice but she also felt something else that she couldn’t quite place. 

“Faylen invited me to see the stars remember?” She replied, opening the door “I’ll be back tonight.” She walked into the corridor and turned to close the door behind her. Niemh lay on the bed, watching her. She raised a hand to wave with a smile.

“Good night Bee.” 

“Night Niemh.” 

 

Bee lay on her back looking up at the stars. She could see the constellations if she tilted her head and squinted. Faylen lay beside her, chuckling and trying, in vain to point some of the more famous ones out to her. 

“See that one? The three stars that make the handle? It looks like a cooking pot.” Bee turned her head the other way and threw her hands up in defeat. 

“I can’t see anything but the stars themselves!” Faylen put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. 

“Oh well the stars themselves aren’t too bad to look at are they?” Bee blushed at the close contact and turned her attention back to the sky and the swirling lights filling the black.  
“Not at all.” She said with a smile. They’d been together for two years now. It had started small. Training together and Faylen joining her and Niemh in their training sessions with Ian and Sylvester. Before long Faylen was inviting her to the gardens or to Sylvester’s observatory. Bee sighed and snuggled down into Faylen’s arms. Content to just lay in the moonlight. 

“Bee?” Bee opened her eyes lazily. 

“Hmm?” she murmured groggily. Faylen moved quickly and then she was hovering above her. Long hair falling like curtains on either side of Bee’s face. 

“Do you mind?” She whispered leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her collar bone. Bee’s breath hitched and she nodded minutely. Faylen’s hair tickled her neck pleasantly and then lips replaced the hair and the tickling sensation gave way to a sort of tingling on her skin as it was nipped lightly. She shivered and the fae lifted her head and joined their lips in a kiss. She wasn’t sure what she should do. A million questions were rushing through her mind. Should she put her arms around her? Put her hands in her hair?  
She ended up going stiff clamping her eyes and mouth shut tightly. She felt Faylen sit up and she opened one eye and Faylen was smiling at her.

“Relax. You need to open your mouth more.” She said softly. Bee blushed and hid her head in her hands. 

“S-sorry.” She whispered. She was embarrassed and so unsure of what she was doing. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” Faylen pushed herself up onto her elbows above her and gently kissed the tip of her nose. 

“It’s fine. You don’t need to apologise Bee.” She smoothed the hair from her eyes. Faylen leant in, her face a small amount of space away from Bees. She looked in to Bee’s dark eyes and smiled at her. Bee seemed to relax the tiniest amount. Faylen closed her eyes and leant in to kiss Bee. Their lips made contact and Bee tensed up once more. Faylen paused for a moment but then continued to gently plant kisses on to Bees lips. Bee kissed Faylen back. It was a long, slow, deep kiss. The tension left Bee and she relaxed into the kiss. Although she was nervous and a little unsure of what she was doing, she was defiantly enjoying this. The feeling was electric. It was as if there was static passing between both of the girl’s lips in one single kiss. The heat was on and Faylen quickly moved towards Bees collar bone. Her heart began to race.

“You seem to know what you’re doing.” Bee breathed. “Have you done this before?” Faylen’s eyes twinkled, she gave a quick nod and went back to work.

“I am a lot older than you my dear. Maybe not physically but mentally I am easily thirty years old already.” Bee cocked her head in thought and Faylen lent forward again, green eyes sparking intensely. “Let’s just say I know my way around. I’m comfortable with what I want and get it as often as I can. I like to feel good and I could make you feel good as well, if you’d let me.” She had quickly gone back to kissing Bee all over.

“O-oh.” Bee suddenly felt very self-conscious. Was it so normal to view sex so highly in relationships? Bee had thought about how her relationship with the fae would be and physical closeness had never come to mind. To her it was simply unimportant. Faylen felt the change in mood and paused for a moment, looking down at her for a moment. Bee gave a reassuring smile and Faylen slowly continued her work. She reached for the first button on her coat and un-did it. Bee swallowed and tried to calm her racing heart. She was slowly moved back until she was once again lying down and gazing up at the stars. Faylen’s hands trailed along her cheek, passed her neck and travelled down towards her stomach. She leaned down stopping just a hairs breath away from Bee’s mouth. She kept their eyes locked even when her hands moved over her sides down her toned stomach and back up, fingers grazing over her delicately. Bee’s mind became dizzy as the pleasure washed over her. She gave a little gasp as the fae got the hem of her shirt and bunched the fabric as her lips made contact with Bee’s stomach. She could get used to this, she decided, rising onto her elbows to watch the fae’s descent down her body. She still had no idea whether she should be doing anything. She felt a bit daft, just sitting there whilst the fae worked her way up her body. She moved her hands to Faylen’s face and bought her back up for a bruising kiss, determined to contribute in some way. They parted breathing heavily and Faylen smirked at her. Bee’s breath caught in her throat.

“W-what?” She stuttered with a small smile. 

“Nothing, you look a little terrified.” Faylen chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. “Are you ok?” Bee took a moment to think it over and nodded.

“I’m fine, I just feel a little useless not doing anything.” Faylen tilted her head to one side with a smile.

“You are so utterly adorable.” She stated sinking down until she was lying between her legs. “I don’t expect you to do anything Bee, I want to make you feel good. Let me do this for you.” Bee took a deep breath and watched Faylen press a kiss to the inside of her knee. The sensation made her tremble and she collapsed back onto her back. Faylen’s lips slowly moved up her leg until she stopped, pressing open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs, nibbling and licking her way toward her centre. Bee felt different. The pleasure was gone and replaced with nothingness. She felt no shiver go through her, no pulse of pleasure. Just a rising sense of unease and discomfort that made her start to shift under the pressure from the other girl. Faylen stopped and sat up, pushing her long hair over one shoulder and sitting up. Bee immediately gasped for air and sat up fully, tucking her legs under her. 

“Are you ok?” Faylen asked, concern colouring her features. “Did I make you feel uncomfortable?” Bee could feel a blush rising on her skin. 

“No- I mean, yes but it wasn’t you it was- it felt strange.” Faylen scooted closer and rubbed her shoulder. What was wrong with her? People weren’t supposed to feel like this.

“Its fine Bee really, you don’t enjoy it so you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to alright?” Bee nodded wordlessly, tears staring to trickle down her face.

“I’m sorry, I feel so silly but… I can’t do it, it’s too uncomfortable and I don’t wish to put you through something that only makes sense to me.” Faylen scooted to put an arm around her and leaned Bee’s head on her shoulder. 

“There is no need for you to feel that way Bee, you are a wonderful girl and whilst I may not be the one for you. I believe that there is someone out there that can make you so very happy. She’s closer than you think.”

Faylen walked her back to her room and kissed her on the cheek before bidding her goodnight and walking down the corridor. Bee took off her coat and slipped into bed. Niemh stirred beside her and Bee kissed her temple and snuggled against the blonde’s back, slipping an arm around her waist, the comforting presence of her allowing Bee to drift off to sleep. 

 

“So, how was last night?” Niemh asked the next morning. She sat on the edge of the bed, her long fingers deftly weaving her hair into an intricate braid over one shoulder. She tried to sound as nonchalant possible. Bee reclined against the headboard with a look of embarrassment on her face. She had been uneasy since they had woken up. Niemh had felt it as soon as she’d opened her eyes. She’d also noticed that Bee was still wearing her clothes, only her hat had been removed and thrown carelessly onto the top of their shared wardrobe where it hung from a jaunty angle. 

“Well, we are no longer together actually.” Bee murmured. Niemh sensed her upset and moved to sit beside her. 

“I- I’m sorry to hear that.” She said, sincerely. Bee looked genuinely upset at their parting and it made Niemh sad to see her this way. “Do you want to talk about it?” Bee shook her head.

“Not yet, I will.” She assured her. Niemh bent and kissed her cheek. 

“Alright then, shall we talk instead of how we intend to finally get out skills up to scratch?” Bee smiled slightly and Niemh’s face lit up. Changing the subject seemed like the right thing to do. 

“Yes ma’am. All business this morning.” Bee teased sitting up. “Alright. What do all of the most powerful Keepers have in common?” Niemh thought for a moment. 

“Well they all have a very close connection to their Others so maybe it’s something to do with that?” Bee’s face widened in recognition and then her face fell. 

“You mean, maybe, their sexual closeness?” She asked, Niemh considered it and then nodded. 

“That would make sense right?” Bee buried her face in her hands and Niemh suddenly understood.

“That is what happened last night wasn’t it?” Bee didn’t respond and Niemh sank to the floor, her voice catching in her throat. “You and Faylen have already…” 

“No!” Bee cried, hurriedly sitting beside Niemh on the floor and moved Niemh’s face to meet her own. “I couldn’t, that’s what went wrong. She is very experienced and she enjoys what she pursues but I- I couldn’t. It’s something to do with me Niemh, I just, I don’t like it. Having sex. I can’t I’m sorry.” She looked so heartbroken as she sat beside Niemh, looking at the floor and refusing to meet her eyes. She’d been so close to this girl for so much of her life. The only parts of her life that mattered to her and Niemh couldn’t bring herself to think of what her life would be like if Bee wasn’t there beside her. She’d let her keep her distance and hadn’t said anything when she and Faylen started dating because, despite her own unhappiness, Bee had been happy. But now that there was nothing between them. Without thinking, Niemh lent forward and pressed her lips to Bee’s. All of the love and the acceptance that she felt flooded through her and into the other girl’s mind. She reached out a hand to cup her face and bee reached out her own to take a handful of her blonde hair. When they parted Niemh took Bee’s face between her hands and stroked her thumb across her face.

“I don’t need sex to be with you.” She promised. “I love you and that is more than enough.” After a few minutes of kisses languidly Niemh pulled back. “So how do you want to do this Bee?” She asked quietly. “Because I love you so much. I could never live without you.” Bee’s eyes were shining with tears and Niemh wiped them away with her finger. Bee put her arms around her neck and smiled beautifully. 

“I love you too Ni, so very much.” 

February 1874

The training room was empty. All the weapons had been removed and all of the trainees were standing in against the far wall either alone or with their Others. Bee stood beside Niemh and the two glanced at each other with worry. They hadn’t improved much in weapons training over the past two years of training and today Elizabeth had told them that they would be fighting without weapons and using only their magical abilities. Jonathan walked by and threw them a wink. 

“No need to be nervous girls, you’ve been doing phenomenally in sessions over the past year all right? Remember to work together. It’ll give you an advantage.” He walked on and Elizabeth nodded to them, signalling it was time to start sparing. Bee circled the dark haired girl across from her and threw herself to the side to avoid a flash of lightening as it streaked past her. She focussed her mind and felt heat gather in the palm of her hand. She thrust her hand out and a spiral of fire flared out, slamming into the girl’s side and throwing her to the ground. Niemh whipped icy tendrils like a coiled whip into a man that tried to sneak up behind her and tossed him into another man who was running at her from in front. She rolled away from a pursuer and sent a kick into his side to buy herself some space. He reeled and she slid along the floor, passing under a silver flash as it ripped its way towards her. 

A woman swung a punch that missed her and Bee held her breath. 

“Alright, girl. One, two, three!” she swung a force of purple energy that caught him in the temple. He went down cursing but three more were fast approaching. She made eye contact with Niemh as she hurled a girl to the ground and nodded. Niemh ran over and they stood back to back, watching as several Keepers closed in on them. 

 

Ready? Niemh asked. Bee took a deep breath. 

Yes. Niemh bought her hands up in front of her.

Now!

Bee sank to a crouch and unleashed an unending stream of fire that coiled through the air and warded everybody off. She felt a chill from above as Niemh performed the same spell using ice. They span in opposite directions creating a swirling vortex of fire and ice. When the smoke cleared they were the only two left standing. Jonathon was leaning against the one wall, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Elizabeth was starring quite open mouthed and Ian stood by the door, an approving smile on his face. He gave them both a thumbs up and walked down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a cryptic dope at the top.... I really hope you like the story and there is more coming. I'm planning on starting the next instalment real soon so if this is anything to go by. The next one should start going up in about a month. Drop me a line if you want. Tumblr is the same as my name x


	9. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look my edits have resulted in an extra chapter. How about that? Anyway enjoy!

June 1876

Niemh hit the ground again and rolled, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees and climbing reluctantly to her feet once again. She’d been here for hours with very little success. She’d tried swords, guns, various whips and even an axe but nothing worked for her. Ever since she and Bee had started seeing one another their magical abilities had come on in leaps and bounds. They had become a force to be reckoned with in the training arena, their minds moving so in synch with one another, they could have been a single person. Their weapons skills however, had yet to be improved. 

“Again Niemh!” Elizabeth shouted from her place at the front of the room. Niemh cursed under her breath and made her way towards the weapons wall. She scrutinised it, wincing at a particularly painful memory linked to a pair of nun chucks that hung just above her. She glanced at the handle of a staff, about the height of her shoulder. She reached for it hesitantly and drew it off the wall. It was golden with etched vines and berries carved into it. She took it in both hands and walked towards the training dummies. She remembered Jonathan using the staff a few months before, twirling it and striking suddenly like a snake. She replicated what he demonstrated and found she could twirl the staff with ease. She smiled to herself and launched an attack at the dummy before her. It fell to its side as her first strike hit it in the side. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. 

“Not bad.” 

“Not bad, what does it take to impress you?” She muttered. There was a whistle of rushing air as a flash of metal whirled past her ear and buried itself into the target beside Elizabeth. Niemh turned and saw Bee twirling a dagger in her hand.

“Turns out.” She said smugly. “I am good at knife throwing. Who knew?” Niemh laughed and, surprisingly, Elizabeth joined in.

November 1880

Bee took a deep breath and starred down the enemies in front of her. Beside her Niemh was doing the same. They shared a look and nodded to each other.

I love you Bee said.

I love you too. We’ve got this. Good luck.

Bee walked forward, reaching behind her and pulling out her knives. Poised and glittering in the light. She started running and a man came to meet her, she slapped up a kick which caught him in the gut and he staggered away from her. Another approached her from behind and Bee launched herself to the side, bringing the dagger up and slicing into his side. He ran at the man in front of her and flipped herself up and over his shoulders. Ramming the knife into his back. He went down.

Niemh stalked forwards, staff twirling in her hands like a blur. She ran forward and whacked the staff into the man reaching for her. They circled each other slowly before he launched at her. Niemh met every hit with a block and swung the staff in a wide arc, catching the man in the stomach and knowing him to the ground. She turned and saw Bee roll to avoid the strike of a sword. She focused her magic and bought her hand to her lips, blowing a cloud of ice which froze him in mid step. She turned back just in time to see the man aim his gun at her, a dagger came flying out of nowhere and the man went down as it struck him in the shoulder, the gun bucked and the bullet tore through the man behind her. She smashed another in the jaw and caught a second in the stomach. She whipped the end of the staff up into the third as he approached her from behind. 

The first man was on his feet again and barrelled towards her. Bee caught him by the wrist and wrenches his arm. He cried out in pain and she pushed him away from her. Someone crashed into her from behind and they sprawled on the ground. She lost her knives as she fell. All she could do was grab and claw at the hands that closed around her throat. She couldn’t breathe. Her vision was getting darker and soon, it would be over. The man’s grip went slack suddenly as a sickening crack could be heard above them. The man slumped and settled on top of her. She squirmed out from under him and saw Niemh, the end of the staff aimed at the woman’s head. She was breathing harshly. She straightened her stance and reached a hand down to pull her up. Once on their feet they saw the men closing in. Bee took stance, dagger flashing in her hand and Niemh angled the staff ready to attack. Bee threw and Niemh lashed out, they turned in tight circles, taking down anyone that got too close until they were the last ones standing. 

“Enough!” Elizabeth walked towards them and looked them over. Niemh hated that their magic had meant that they hadn’t gotten any taller. Elizabeth loomed over them. “You fought well. All it took was finding the right weapon. You’ve been excellent students and you are more than ready to become full Keepers.” She stated “Also I think poor Jonathan is quite battered.” She gestured to Jonathan who was currently trying to heal all of his doubles at once and failing miserably. He looked over and managed a weak smile.

“You did really well girls! A proper fighting team.” He winced as one double pulled a dagger from his shoulder and hurled it at her. Bee caught it in mid-air and re-sheaved it. 

“Sorry Jon!” She called, he waved her off.

“It’s no big deal.” They shook hands with Elizabeth and Jonathan and walked over to where Ian and Sylvester stood leaning against the wall. 

“So” Niemh said with a grin. “Pretty impressive huh?” Ian laughed and ruffled her hair.

“Indeed you were my sweet girls!”

“Now that you don’t need to be training day and night, you two can leave HQ if you want.” Sylvester said. “You had to remain here whilst your powers manifested themselves correctly but now you are fully fledged you can do whatever you wish. Keepers get very impressive trust funds.” They looked at each other with wide eyes. 

Are you sure? I mean we talked about it but would you really go with me? 

Of course I would Bee, this is important to you of course I’ll go with you.

“Out loud please girls I always feel very strange when you do that…” Ian teased. 

“We were thinking of going to America.” Niemh said, taking Bee’s hand in hers and squeezing it gently. “Somewhere in New York, we heard that there is a large Jewish community out there so we’re going to find out more about Bee’s heritage.” She bought Bee’s hand to her lips and kissed it softly. 

“Oh America!” Sylvester said, clapping his hands together. “How wonderful, and New York too. You must visit Rivká. She’s a traditional Hebrew witch that lives in Ellis Island. She can teach you some cultural magic, it’ll help you to further your learning.”

They left the training hall and they followed Ian and Sylvester back towards the main entrance. 

“That sounds amazing.” Bee said, a little breathless. 

“Well then,” Ian said, clapping his hands together “, America it is!”

“But first.” Sylvester knocked on a door and walked inside. “You have to talk to Terry.”

“Mother fucker!” Bee yelled as the blinding white pain scorched the skin on her wrist. It was carved into the shape of a half moon. 

“Language!” Ian chided. Bee rubbed her skin. 

“Sorry.” She muttered.

“So what do these do?” Niemh asked, the pain in her own arm was still spiking and she did her best to ignore it. 

“These will ensure that you are recognised as Keepers.” Sylvester explained. “They’ll allow you to be let back in when you return.” Niemh looked at the mark on her arm, it was already fading from bright red to nothing but a slight scar on her skin. Sylvester ruffled her hair.

“And now, to the docks!” 

 

September 1881

They watched as Ian and Sylvester shrank in the distance. The boat was named The Andromeda, the fastest in the country according to the proud looking captain that kept repeating that and other facts about the vessel. They’d already settled into their room and were now leaning on the back of the boat, feeling the breeze in their hair and watching the horizon. 

“This is the start of an amazing adventure.” Niemh said softly. “We’re finally getting the life we always wanted.” Bee leaned against her and slipped her arms around her waist. 

“Mmmm. I love you Niemh.” She nuzzled into the crook of hr neck and placed small open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin. “Now, shall we head up to the roof? The suns about to set and I bet the stars are wonderful from here.” Niemh looked at her and saw the familiar wild look in her deep brown eyes. 

“You are going to make my life very troublesome.” She said, lightly tapping her nose. Bee grinned and kissed the finger. 

“And a lot more interesting.” She leaned in to her ear. “Race you.” She took off towards the steps, giggling all the way. Niemh cast one more glance back to London, where they were born and where they lived, then to the open seas where the rest of their lives were waiting for them. 

Are you coming my dear? Bee had paused on the staircase and was looking back at Niemh over one shoulder. Niemh smiled and followed her up to look at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if it's been noticeable or not but speech without speech marks are them talking to each other in their heads.... Italics don't work on here... either that or I'm too dumb to know how to do it... so yeah...


End file.
